Sacrificial Lamb
by Angelus Erreare
Summary: SMT:DDS1. Argilla undergoes a different type of mission in order to ensure an alliance with the Vanguards; wed its tribal leader. PAIRING: Harley/Argilla. WARNING: SEMI-AU, LEMON, CRUDE LANGUAGE, ONESHOT!


**Sacrificial Lamb**

**By: Angelus Erreare**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to ATLUS USA. I own Padma though. **

**A/N: This fic is dedicated to my dear friend, Marleen. She inspired me to come out of my long hiatus to write for this pairing after she drew that wondrous pic in DA. **

**WARNING: SEMI-AU, LEMON and CRUDE LANGUAGE**

xxxx

Argilla looked at Serph as if she would leap at him and rip his clean throat wide open.

"What…?" she growled angrily, her voice dangerously low.

Serph looked at her sternly, not intimidated by her passive-aggressive stance; not in the least. She should understand that the choice was not entirely his own. What ever had been decided was unanimously decided upon and it was deemed as the best course of action…for them and for their tribe as a whole.

Serph opened his mouth to reiterate when Gale came from behind him and stepped up to Argilla's query, "Your concern is illogical. You should have no qualms to this arrangement as this is for the best of the tribe and its citizens. It is for the greater good."

Argilla grinded her teeth. She knew exactly how Gale would play this whole thing out. Oh yes. She knew that first hand.

'Here comes the bastard.'

"The sacrifice or demise of one life is inconsequential when exchanged for the survival of all. Don't you agree…?" Gale commented flatly, his green-eyes, seemingly dead and unfeeling, piercing her pink orbs.

He was using her oath of loyalty against her…

Tch…

How pathetic.

However, she, as well as the rest of the team knew that Gale was right. It was for the best.

She closed her eyes as she was overwhelmed with an unrelenting migraine. It was a mission; nothing else…

A mission.

A political decision.

It was nothing personal.

"When do I depart?" she asked through gritted teeth; refusing to make eye contact with either man.

Serph frowned; he knew that Argilla wouldn't like it. But he was powerless to aid her…

"You aren't to depart. Their party shall arrive at Muladhara's gates in two days. Harley will be present…so, I suggest you hone your hospitality skills. We do not want a national incident to occur." Gale stated nonchalantly.

Argilla frowned and looked at him, "Of course not…Sir."

xxxx

Argilla leaned back at the railing, sighing. She closed eyes and gripped it tightly. Everything was happening too damn fast…

Too fast…

"Macca for your thoughts…?" came a sleek and cool voice, permeating the air.

Argilla sighed, "What do you want…?"

"I came to check on you."

She feigned a small laugh, "Check on me? Right after you ruined my life…?" came her mocking reply.

Serph nodded, "I deserve that."

At that, Argilla's eyes flashed open and she saw red. At that instance, she had blurred in front of him and directed a punch onto her leader's porcelain face.

The blow was harsh. It had a lot of anger in it…a lot of _passion_.

"I deserve that too." he told her gently, wiping the small trickle of blood oozing from his lip.

She snorted, "No…you deserve more than that."

He nodded again as he continued to look at her, "You know that I would've never sent for you if I had any other choice…"

Argilla, who had her back turned to Serph, now whipped around and stared at his eyes, "You had a choice Serph. The tribe needs me…With this arrangement, I won't be able to do my job! You know that! I'm the best in my field…!" she literally shouted, losing her composure.

Serph sighed as well, "I know. And losing you is…almost as if I've been struck with a degenerating disease. However…" he trailed off.

Argilla's pink eyes widened, "There's something you're not telling me."

Serph looked at her and smiled sadly, "You always were one of the sharpest."

Argilla knew that the survival of their tribe was on the line. They were the smallest tribe in the Junkland with the least amount of resources…With the way things were going, there were only two choices that were apparent for survival.

One, they would fight, lose and be converted. Or two, they ally themselves with another tribe but still govern themselves and function as an individual state…

And Argilla, being the rational, calculating individual that she was, chose the latter rather than the former.

And that was exactly the option that Gale and the team had chosen. Ally themselves with another tribe. If they would choose to betray their ally later on, that was a decision that would be arrived at in the future. Hence, it was irrelevant in the present.

And which tribe was selected to be their allies…? The wretched Vanguards.

Argilla shivered. She never really liked them. To her, their culture was…strange. Women covering their bodies to such a degree…? It was something that was foreign and strange to her. Modesty wasn't really the issue that she viewed that was of outmost importance…

And that was not all.

She was okay with not walking around nude and all…But covering the women's faces with a veil…?

'Man, what's up with that…?'

Wasn't that a little extreme…?

She shivered; she could never imagine living her life looking like a ninja. Besides, didn't their veils get stale…?

'I mean, they _do_ wear that thing all day. I'm pretty sure they could smell their own breath in there…!' she thought; totally aghast.

Something in her stomach lurched at that notion. Claustrophobic clothing with stale breath just didn't mix.

And suddenly, she became paler as the realization hit her like a runaway freight train. Would that happen to her too?!

"Argilla."

The sound of her name being spoken brought the pink-haired woman back from her reverie.

"Eh…?!" she asked back; a look of total bewilderment evident on her face.

Serph raised an eyebrow; was she really the right woman for this mission…?

"The alliance between the Vanguards and Embryon must be secured. The mission is entrusted to you."

"I know that damn it…!" she yelled. She was well aware of that. But that wasn't what she was egging Serph about. There was something…something else…Something else that was eluding her sense of reasoning.

"But why me Serph…?! Why did you select _me_…?!" she shouted loudly, angrily.

Serph sighed and took her hands in his own, "I didn't…"

Argilla wrenched her hands from him, "Then who did…?!"

When was Argilla going to understand that he was on her side…? He knew that his pink-haired Master Sniper had felt betrayed…And he accepted that. He would undoubtedly feel the same if he had been in her shoes…

Having her life decided for her, leaving her with little or no choice. Her emotional and rational state had been used against her, backing her into a corner until she complied…Omitting details and facts that she would remain ignorant about…Details and facts that decided her own future…

Yea. He'd definitely feel betrayed too.

But no matter what, he would strive to gain her trust again. She needed to understand that it wasn't deliberate and he meant not to simply "give her away" or discard her.

Serph looked at her; straight in the eyes, "Harley did."

"…"

Argilla could say nothing at first as Serph's words hit her ears.

Harley did…what?

"What…?!" she asked, totally shocked, "But why would he…?"

Serph shrugged his shoulders, "I am not certain why. But I believe it is just a way to ensure our dedication to this alliance."

Argilla felt her stomach beginning to turn. Harley had asked for her…_specifically_…?

Argilla snarled, "If that's the case, then I refuse…! I'm not a damn prize that he can just claim because he just fucking feels like it…!"

Serph knew that she would react that way.

And he had relayed the same thing to the leader of the Vanguards.

"I had taken that into account Argilla. That is why Harley and his party have decided to pay Muladhara a visit. He'll be here to ask you for your hand in marriage."

xxxx

The two days that Gale had promised had gone by fleetingly that Argilla found herself clenching her hands into fists; anxiety and a bit of nervousness saturating her system.

Today was the day.

She stood there, within the tribe's inner sanctum. Its hall was large and spacious. Its walls having a seemingly endless stream of edifices and murals…

All depicting war; victory and defeat.

This was a symbolic place…This was the place where guidance from the divine was sought. This was also the place where rituals took place and where important events were held.

And undoubtedly, her would-be engagement to Harley was both morally and politically significant…

Argilla was as still as a statue. She moved neither limb nor hair. Eyes were on her. She knew this.

The four other members of her team were as nervous of this as she was. Even Gale.

A cathartic breath was released.

She needed that.

She needed to calm her nerves…

The fate of their tribe lay on the balance…

Her musings were cut short as she heard the adjutant enter. All eyes were fixed on him.

"I present the leader of the Vanguards, Harley, and his entourage."

Argilla held her breath. It was time. She saw two men and one woman enter the sanctum. They were silent. Argilla snorted as she saw the woman. She wore a long billowing gray skirt like she did; sleeveless vest…and a completely covered face. Argilla noted with some misplaced delight that the woman was staring at her.

Her eyes were piercing…

It was then that the Vanguards leader emerged from in between of his two teammates. Argilla had seen him numerous of times…on the battlefield.

"Serph of the Embryon." came his steadfast and low voice.

Serph stepped forward and came face to face with the Vanguards leader, "Harley of the Vanguards. Welcome to Muladhara…"

Argilla watched in silent irritation as the pleasantries and formalities unfolded before her eyes. The rest of the team were quiet; both theirs and Harley's. Only Gale and Serph spoke to Harley and his adjutant while Heat and Cielo flanked her.

She gazed silently at Harley and resisted the urge to wrinkle her nose. She looked at him from head to toe. Granted he was easy on the eyes…He was tall…almost as tall as Heat. He had a well-built body…with plop of short strawberry blond hair; and a pair of matching eyes.

And although he looked not at her, she knew that he too watched her; from the corner of his eyes. His voice was not husky or seductive like Heat's, or as cool and breezy as Gale's…No, Harley's voice was low and firm and yet…had a twinge of playfulness in it.

It was something that she cannot discern.

Her thoughts then began to meander. What would her marriage be like…? This was her future husband after all. How would she be treated in their tribe…? What would her duties be as his wife…?

She suddenly felt her breakfast beginning to crawl back through her esophagus.

'Oh God, don't tell me that…that…I need to…' she internally trailed off.

And before she could continue such a thought, she realized that not only did the pleasantries end, but that Serph and Harley were already in front of her, beginning to speak to her.

"So, you are the Embryon's finest sniper."

His voice was breezy to the ears but firm.

Argilla looked at him in the eyes and nodded without uttering a word.

Serph knew that she was probably fighting the strong urge to run away from the room. But she knew her responsibilities and remained composed. He cleared his throat, "Harley and I are discussing the terms of the alliance…and your marriage."

A churn in the stomach.

Argilla's heart stopped beating as she watched as Harley gently but firmly took her hand in his, giving it a squeeze before bringing it up to his lips, lightly brushing them against the skin, whilst having his eyes still fixed on hers. Argilla thought she was going to vomit right there…

'Hold it together…' she screamed at herself.

She didn't know why but for some reason, she felt dirty.

It wasn't as if Harley was the most disgusting thing she'd ever seen…! However…

When Harley finally let her hand go, it was he who continued where Serph had stopped, "We require that the marriage be consummated and an heir be born within the first two years of the alliance."

"W-what…?" Argilla asked; stunned.

Did Harley just say what she thought he said…?!

xxxx

Argilla walked the streets of Muladhara that night. It was all too much to take in. She released a ragged breath. Serph and Gale had informed her that although marriage to Harley was mandatory, they said nothing about her bearing a child…!

She paced back and forth along the curb.

She wasn't ready to give up her military service…!

She wasn't ready to become a mother…!

Her eyes suddenly flashed, "And most certainly not the mother of that…that buffoon's offspring…!"

"Who's the buffoon…?" asked a lively voice.

Argilla gasped and there turned to face the grinning face of her fiancé. "H-Harley…! I did not notice you there…" she apologized profusely, bowing respectfully.

Harley looked at the woman in front of him. She was nervous around him, wasn't she? He snorted internally. On normal circumstances, he knew that she wouldn't be. They had met each other countless of times on the battlefield.

He was impressed with her skills. She was talented and…dedicated.

That was why he chose her.

If Serph would be able to part with her and turn her over to Vanguards custody, he believed the Embryon leader's sincerity to the alliance and their cause.

"You must love Serph." he stated flatly while still having that smile dancing on his lips.

Argilla looked at him as if he were a leprechaun, "What? Serph? Where did that come from?"

Harley laughed as he began to lead her away from the streets and towards Muladhara's holy sanctum. So he wanted to talk.

"I meant that you must be very dedicated to him in order for you to agree to marry me." he told her truthfully when they reached the hall.

Argilla frowned within. He was toying with her wasn't he? He was attempting to catch a weakness. He was attempting to make her admit flaws in her conviction. Well, she saw his mind games as clear as day and she wasn't going to let him win.

He may have a boyish charming smile…but she knew not to trust him.

She looked at him, nonchalantly, and stared into his eyes, "I love my tribe sir. And I'd do anything to protect it…"

Harley cocked an eyebrow, "And Serph…?"

Argilla didn't falter in her response, "Serph is our leader. He is father and protector to all. We all love him."

"Good answer." he answered, seemingly pleased with his fiancée.

Without waiting for her to respond, the blond took a step forward the woman, holding her gaze. Argilla's hair began to stand on one end. What was this man up to…?

Harley noted her anxiety and smiled, "I look forward to our nuptials, Master Sniper. You are…doing what is best for your tribe. I am glad that Serph has such a competent lieutenant."

He moved closer…his face merely an inch from hers…She could feel his breath on her lips…His eyes solely on hers…

She forced herself to remain steadfast…

She wouldn't dare budge…!

This was a game…

This was his game…!

'If he's attempting to seduce me…'

Harley laughed as if he heard the pink-haired woman's plight, "I do not think that I need to seduce you…" he whispered gently, his face still a mere inch from hers, "After all, you are as good as mine…"

Whatever respect Argilla was poised to feel towards the blond suddenly evaporated. She glared at him and let out a gruff breath.

Harley felt her tense and there withdrew from her, his cheeky smile replacing his earlier look of seduction, "Marry me Master Sniper."

Argilla raised an eyebrow. He was asking her to marry him…? Wasn't it already arranged…? She parted her lips to voice her concern when she found herself cutoff.

"I'm not as bad as you think I am…" he told her firmly, now holding her hands once more.

Argilla stared at their intertwined hands before staring back at Harley, "I do not think my answer to be relevant…sir. All has already been arranged, has it not?"

She felt Harley squeeze her hands, "It matters to me…Argilla."

Argilla's eyes widened; that was the first time that he had ever addressed her by her name.

"Serph's commitment is something that I've already witnessed."

Another squeeze.

"But it is yours that I must ascertain." he told her.

She blinked and nodded; her conviction as strong as steel, "You have it sir. I will proceed with the nuptials. Our alliance is secured. Once the ceremony is complete…you will have my undivided loyalty."

A part of her heart was breaking as she heard herself speak her words. But she knew that it must be so. She was the force that would bind the two tribes together. She was at its center.

And the center must hold.

Harley nodded at her and gave her hands a small kiss before leaving her alone in the hall.

Argilla looked on after him long after he left and sighed. Her mind knew that her decision was sound and rational.

She only hoped that one day, her heart would concur as well.

xxxx

The fire around them burned…

The sacred words were recited.

He held her hand in his and gazed into her eyes.

The flowers in her hair accentuated her beauty…

Argilla closed her eyes.

xxxx

Argilla stood within the room, wearing only her thin white robes. And nothing else. Her muscles tensed.

She looked around her new bedchambers. And frowned.

Her room in Muladhara was nothing like this. Her room was small and economically practicable that consisted only of a small bed with gray sheets, a small dresser and a closet.

But the one that she had now was…

'Lavish…well furnished…Fit for a leader.'

'Or the leader's mate…' her inner voice snickered. Her frown extended.

Argilla sighed as she saw the large bed that lay within the middle of the room. She suddenly felt dirty.

There was no way that she'd…she'd…

She shook her head. What was she talking about…? Didn't she already give her loyalty to Harley and her new tribe…? She clutched the robe tightly in her hand as she felt another presence in the room.

She stiffened as she felt her mate's large and warm hands on her arms.

He must've felt her trepidation as well…because he slowly turned her around and looked into her eyes, "Relax. Nothing needs to happen tonight. I know that this is…hard to take in at the moment. You are away from home and…" he paused as he laughed, "You are practically on enemy territory."

Argilla said nothing. He may be her husband and mate, but he was right. She was in enemy territory. She had no trusted allies.

She was…alone.

She still needed to watch what she said and how she said things. The last thing she needed was to make enemies. And her husband would be the worst of them all.

Harley did not like her silence.

She was being Argilla the sniper once more. A soldier who had no freedom. He smiled tightly at her and gingerly touched her cheek, "It'll take some time to get used to, but understand that this is your home now. We must ensure that your people and mine are integrated. But I do not want for you to think that you are my prisoner. You are free to do as you wish…but I only ask you to hold our customs sacred and dear."

And with that, he let his lips brush against her forehead.

As quickly as he had entered, he had left.

Argilla let out a sigh of relief.

She supposed that that was a fair deal. So he wasn't planning on tying her to the bed and ask her to produce a brood of offspring.

She sweat-dropped.

'Damn Heat.' she thought. It was his fault…! He made her utterly believe him…!

_*Flashback*_

"_Why else do you think that those dicks wouldn't let their bitches wander…?" Heat said, crossing his arms with a silly grin on his face._

"_Because their whores are tied to the bed! They're fucking their brains out; left, right, front, back and center…! Each male in there has at least seven children." he said in between guffaws of laughter. _

_Argilla's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. She then shook her head, "That's just sick Heat. Besides, what do you know about Svadhisthanan culture anyway?"_

_Heat then looked at her, stopping his laughter and flashing his teammate his toothiest grin yet, "Oh you'd want me to be wrong, wouldn't you? After all, in a couple of days it'll be you strapped on that bed…" he trailed off maliciously, impishly smirking. _

_Argilla made a disgusted face and shoved past him, "You're the pig around here Heat…" _

_Heat made no move to stop her; however it was his words that would haunt the pink-haired woman._

"_You wouldn't get a better source than me sweet-cheeks. Who do you think screwed all those Svadhisthanan widows? I might as well have fathered several children there…!"_

_*End Flashback*_

Argilla shuddered at the memory and was exceedingly grateful to the gods that Heat had been wrong. Letting her mind wander to Harley's proposition, she deemed that it wasn't unreasonable. She should learn more about her new tribe.

xxxx

Days had turned into weeks and weeks into months. Day by day, Argilla had gotten to know more of her seemingly nincompoop of a husband. And she was mistaken.

He wasn't the buffoon that she made him up to be…

Granted, he wasn't serious a leader as Serph…but he wasn't a brainless oaf like Heat either…He wasn't as childish as Cielo or as cold as Gale…

No. She deemed that Harley was…

He was Harley.

Her husband was like no other.

_*Flashback*_

_Argilla sat on the cushion uncomfortably, with her legs tucked underneath her buttocks. The table before her was short and was merely a few inches in height. So this was how the Svadhisthanan people ate and drank. _

_They were practically seated on the floor…!_

'_Interesting…' she thought painfully as she could feel her blood circulation being cutoff. Harley noted her distress but praised her internally for her attempt to hide it…_

"_Just relax your legs. Don't stiffen them. Find your groove and…just…sit." he told her, whispering. _

_Argilla blushed, "Being obvious really wasn't my intention." she said as she touched her cheek lightly. _

_Harley chuckled and there touched her knee, "You're not obvious Argilla." he said, winking, "I just observe people better than others…" _

_Argilla bit her lip. _

_She let out a breath and…smiled. _

_Harley returned her smile, and then turned away as their drink was served. _

_Argilla followed his example and there inspected the…drink that was in front of her. She blinked. What was this…? The cup wasn't like any other cup that she had seen; it was significantly a lot smaller that most teacups she had ever laid eyes on. She took the cup in her hands and looked at its slurping black contents with mild interest. _

_She wanted to throw it away but held her ground. _

'_Well…it does look kinda gross…' she commented internally, the black goop in the cup looking completely unappetizing and unaesthetic in her eyes._

"_Erm…erm…" she stammered, not knowing how to drink the substance. She looked at Harley for advice and there he smirked as he held his cup and drank the icky black thing in one gulp. _

'_So, that's just how it's done eh…? Okay…here goes…' she thought. _

_And so…she drank it. _

_*End Flashback*_

She found herself laughing at that memory as she reminisced.

'Damn that Harley…I wanted to kill him…!' she thought; laughing crazily.

_*Flashback*_

_As soon as the black substance had made contact with her mouth, Argilla felt her throat constrict and there…threw up. _

_After catching her breath and thus humiliating herself in front of the whole dignitaries of Svadhisthana, Argilla straightened herself up and glared at Harley. She didn't give a damn who was watching…! She was going to gut him!_

"_What the hell was that?! Are you trying to poison me?! It was the bitterest thing I've tasted…!" she bellowed uncouthly; her fists clenched tightly, with her eyes practically burning holes into Harley's handsome but quirky face._

_Harley sweat-dropped. _

_Maybe pulling a prank on her wasn't such a good idea. _

"_Eh, eh…Calm down tigress. That drink really is like that…!" he told her, more gently than he had previously planned._

"_Say what?! You expect me to believe that?!" she yelled angrily, earning disapproving looks and comments from the other people at the table. _

_Harley cleared his throat, "The drink is called Kahwah Turkiah. It's really bitter. That's why it's served only in the smallest amounts. It's the strongest type of coffee. And it's not meant to be drunk in one shot."_

_Argilla's eyes began to spin; that thing…was coffee?!_

_It may have been coffee, but to her, it was the same as being shot by a shotgun on the face. _

_Harley, now chuckling, scratched the back of his head, "It's your fault you know? You should've taken it slow." he teased her. _

_Argilla said nothing and just sat there, with her arms crossed, pouting like a child and was absolutely refusing to speak to him. _

_Harley looked at her and smiled. He was glad that they were getting to know each other quite nicely. If this 'incident' had happened at any other time, he was sure that he would've suffered some 'domestic violence'. _

_Argilla shot him a dirty look, "I just did it the way you did…! Hmph! I was just copying you!" she said through gritted teeth, seething in both anger and embarrassment. _

_At that point, Harley thought it was best to…_

_Argilla stiffened as she felt a pair of hands on hers, grasping them gently, getting her fingers to open…and accept his. _

_She blinked…and there as his hands continued to pursue hers, she finally relinquished them and let him in. She let him intertwine their fingers…palms pressed together. Blushing, she looked up at him and found him smiling apologetically and there heard him whisper._

"_I'm sorry…"_

_At that moment, she felt another part of her stone-cold heart crack._

_*End Flashback*_

Argilla shook her head as she remembered it all. She stood and walked over to the window. Harley was gone.

He was on a collaborated mission with the Embryon and would return in four days.

She crossed her arms and looked at the sun setting. It still felt lonely without him. He was the only person whom she knew well in that place…

And dare she say it; he was the only one she trusted…

xxxx

Argilla yawned and as she stretched on the bed. Another day. She jumped out of the bed and there proceeded to the bathhouse.

She then discarded her clothes and there got into the tub and just lay there…closing her eyes…

_*Flashback*_

_She sighed. She had never had a bath like this back in Muladhara…_

_Not really. _

_Perhaps, 'bath' was not even the appropriate term. _

'_We had showers…Not baths.' she thought with a grunt._

_Gale always said that it wasn't economically practical. _

_She shrugged her shoulders and continued to lay there…the hot water soaking her weary bones and muscles…_

_She heard the metallic door open and close but paid it no heed. It was probably Padma…_

_Was it really time to get out of there…? Had she really spent an entire hour in there already? She sighed and slowly stood up, her long waist-length pink hair loose and completely undone. She made for her towel and noted that it was not there… _

"_Padma…Would you please get my…?" she trailed off._

_She never got to finish her question as she felt her long towel being draped on her shoulders. Argilla shrugged, "Padma…that's not necessary…" _

_Argilla's heart stopped beating as she felt her petite and tiny frame being lifted out of the tub and her feet being set firmly on the ground. Apparently, it was not Padma who was in the bathhouse with her._

_She immediately turned around and there stared into her mate's face. Blood rushed to her face, "W-what are you doing here…?" she asked; cursing herself as she felt disgusted at hearing her own cracking voice. _

_It sounded…weak._

_Harley stood in front of her, without his usual hastily put turban. His short hair was messy and flew in different directions…But for some reason, to Argilla, it didn't appear disheveled or chaotic…_

_It seemed…right._

_He said nothing and just…stood in front of her. The silence between them seemed to last an entire eternity…And after an excruciating second, it was finally broken. _

"_I just thought that you needed some help Argilla. Padma is not well today…" he trailed off; his voice was low…and almost a painful whisper. His eyes were on hers, gazing at her pink orbs…searching…penetrating… _

_Argilla's breath suddenly got caught in her lips. Her heart skipped a beat. Harley had never looked at her the way he was looking at her at that moment…_

_It was different…_

_It was scary. _

_To him, what came next was instinct…_

_It was a need; a burning need. _

_The flames had been ignited when he first laid eyes on her…and had continued to burn; stronger as the time went on…The flames became fierce and uncontrollable as his desire continued to be denied of release…_

_He felt himself being drawn to this woman…_

_Argilla stood there; frozen and there…what she had feared began to slowly happen. Harley held her firmly; with his hands firmly on her arms, pulling himself closer to her…and as the second poignantly moved forward…so did his body. _

_He closed the distance in between them…and his heavy eyelids slowly drew to a close…Argilla lost her control…and for once in her life, she let her discipline crumble…_

_Was she still in enemy territory…? _

_As she felt her husband's lips on her own…as his tongue glazed her lower lip, begging for entrance…and as she let him in…as she felt herself drowning in his searing kiss…as she felt her towel drop to the floor…_

_She knew that she was no longer in enemy territory. _

_She was home._

_*End Flashback*_

The opening and closing of the metallic door brought Argilla away from her reverie. She shook her head and there touched her trembling lips…with fingers that were trembling as well.

It was the first time that she had been kissed.

Well, properly kissed, that is.

She looked up and saw Padma holding her towel.

She needed to get out of this room. Some fresh air would probably do her some good.

xxxx

Argilla dried her hair without much enthusiasm. She carelessly put them in their respective buns and there as she turned to leave the room, she noted the headdress that was on the stand. She walked over to it and inspected it. It was gray and consisted of a head-dress and a small veil designed to hide the face of a woman from the eyes down and hide the head and hair from the eyes up.

She looked neither approving nor disapproving of it.

Before she had lived Svadhisthana, she had often wondered as to its significance…and purpose. To her, and every one of her teammates in Embryon, face-covering was something that they deemed detrimental to the war.

It was a vexing hindrance in the battlefield.

"…"

And although she still maintained that the veil had no place on the field, she did receive some insight on the "why" mechanics of the headdress.

_*Flashback*_

_She wrinkled her nose as she fingered the headdress. Argilla made a face; that thing just looked plain nasty to her. _

_There was no way in hell that she was wearing something like that. _

_Fuck the alliance…!_

_There was just no way that she was going to cover her head and hair and…well, look like the boogeyman damn it! _

"_I see you've taken interest in that." _

_Argilla rolled her eyes. Why did Harley always do that?! Didn't he ever knock?! This was her quarters damn it! She was a woman and needed her privacy!_

_She turned to him and opened her mouth to reprimand him when he beat her to it, "Sorry. I should've knocked but I kinda knew that you wouldn't mind…!" he finished; scratching his head. _

_Argilla snorted at that as she folded her arms, "You kinda knew eh? Want to bother testing that theory…?" she asked, now cracking her knuckles._

_Harley cleared his throat and pointed to the headdress instead, hoping that she would take the bait and forget about mauling him. _

_Argilla turned and looked at the headdress and nodded. She took it in her hands and examined it; turning in it different angles, having it inside out, "Erm…yea, what's up with this thing? Why do the women here cover their heads and faces? Did they commit a crime or something?" _

_Harley looked at his wife, amused, and walked over to her. He then proceeded to stop her from probing and prodding the headdress and held her hand, "Argilla," he said, pointing to the hair cover, "this is the hijab and this," he said pointing to the face veil, "is called the niqab." _

"_The…what-the…whatha?" she repeated, confused. It all sounded the same to her. _

_Harley sweat-dropped, "Yea…the what-the whatha." he repeated, "Anyway, those who wear this are mostly the religious and married women." _

_Argilla looked aghast, "But why? Is it protocol?"_

_Harley shook his head, "Nah. It depends on you. But yea, most men prefer their wives to wear it." _

"_But why?" she repeated; raising an eyebrow. _

_Harley scratched his head, attempting to find a way he could explain things to her in which she would understand while not rejecting the idea either. _

"_Well, you see…it's about modesty." _

_Argilla grabbed her hands from Harley and crossed her arms, "Modesty? They could hardly see in that thing! I don't think modesty would be the prime reason. You have to do better than that." she said, lightly scoffing at Harley's sense of reasoning. _

_Harley wanted to frown; so she still wasn't that comfortable with him to let him hold her hands…Oh well. He had all of his lifetime to pursue her…_

"_Well, to be frank, it's a way to tell other guys to back off. You know, let them know that this lady is taken." he said with pride. _

_Argilla laughed, "That's it? They have to wear this in order to boost their chauvinist husband's bloody ego?!" _

_Harley frowned; that wasn't the way she was supposed to understand that…_

"_No. It's not about that Argilla. It's a way to elevate a woman's status from being a girl to a dignified and pure lady." Harley stated as a-matter-of-factly, "Besides…" he said, grinning, as he took a step closer to her, "I wouldn't want any other man to lay his eyes on my woman…" _

_Argilla's heart began to pound at that point…_

_He was so…_

_She saw it in his eyes…_

_The possessiveness…the protectiveness…_

_Harley knew that his words were getting through to her, and so, he cupped her face in his hands and leaned in, "Only _I_ may look into your face tigress. Only I. No one else…You are mine…"_

_She froze._

_Harley then smiled his sheepish smile and there placed a small peck on her nose before taking the headdress from her and started to try it on, "Besides Argilla, you can totally see in this. Your vision isn't compromised at all." he finished, still attempting to wear the headdress that was obviously two sizes too small for him. _

_And after a moment or two of wrestling with the damn thing, did he finally succeed. _

_Well, the word 'succeed' was subjective…_

_Argilla made a face. There was just something in the way Harley looked as he wore a woman's headdress that Argilla found to be a turnoff…_

'_Ugh…' she thought, rolling her eyes. _

_If she had ever felt any ounce of attraction for this man…it was long gone now. _

_*End Flashback*_

Argilla laughed at the memory. Harley was…a myriad of surprises…She sighed and set the headdress down. No…she wouldn't wear it.

Harley told her that she didn't need to anyway.

And she liked her hair the way it was.

'Besides, I don't have an uncontrollable libido wherein I'd just hump whatever penis that came in my way…' she thought crudely.

Well, it was time to oversee the tribe's internal affairs…

xxxx

Another two days had passed…and Argilla was getting bored.

Awfully bored…

She sighed. She wanted to return to Muladhara…but she knew that she needed to be present when Harley returned.

She clenched her jaw. When would he return…?

'Another day…'

At that moment, she heard the great gates open. She sprang from her chair and peered at the window. The crowds cheered as their leader had returned…

A wave of relief washed over the woman and before she could discern her actions, her legs were already running down the building in order to meet her mate…

She saw him from afar and continued her sprint only to stop a foot away from him. What was she to do now…? Was she…to run up to him and…embrace him…? Up until that point, she seemed so sure on how she was to react upon his return…But as she stood there, with him in front of her…merely at arm's length…she found herself petrified.

Harley, with his turban and hair completely disheveled, looked refreshing for the woman. It had been barely a week since they had been apart…but it felt like perpetuity.

Harley looked at the female before him. He was glad to be within safe walls again…and mostly, he wanted to be home again.

To go home…to her.

Argilla's breath was caught in her windpipe as she wrestled with her conundrum…

However, it was a short-lived battle as she felt others' eyes on her. She turned her eyes to the side and saw that Heat, Serph and Cielo stood beside her mate, all smiling at her; happiness etched onto their faces.

A feeling of familiarity suddenly gushed within her bloodstreams. Without her control, her eyes began to brim with tears. She hadn't seen her team is so long…! Completely forgetting about Harley, Argilla ran fast for the Embryon and there lunged at Serph…who caught her with open arms.

Harley looked away and walked on.

He should understand.

He should.

"…"

But the truth was, he didn't.

xxxx

Argilla frowned as the festivities had come to an end. All had retired to their rooms. The Embryon were given a night in Svadhisthana and would depart for Muladhara at first light. She was going to miss them…

Deeply.

But that wasn't what bothered her.

Harley.

He sat and drank with the Embryon, speaking with Serph mostly while she fooled around with Heat and Cielo…

Everything was fine…

Or was it?

'On the surface it's fine but…' she internally trailed off.

Up front, everything was fine but she knew that it was just a farce. Harley hadn't looked at her since he arrived. He hadn't spoken to her at all…Well, except for a few curt lines that were absolutely necessary…

But other than that…

He was distant.

Had she done something wrong…?

She frowned. On other occasions, she knew that if he were acting like a total princess, she wouldn't give a flying fuck about him or his "feelings". But now…

She bit her lip as she sat on her bed.

Something had changed, hadn't it?

She released a ragged breath.

She wanted to sort it out with him. She stood and started to walk towards the door when she suddenly stopped, 'Wait…It's late…I mean, he must already be asleep.' she thought, turning around and walking towards her bed.

'Wait…! If he's as bothered as you think, there's no way he'll be sleeping like a log…!' another part of her screamed, pushing her to turn around yet again and walk towards the damn door.

She grinded her teeth and there cleared her head.

She made up her mind.

xxxx

He stood there with his arms crossed, staring at the pale moon. The room was dark and still…He frowned; he couldn't sleep. He really didn't know why…

'I mean…she's only been here for the last…six months. I guess I shouldn't expect too much from her.' he thought; rationalizing his feelings, eliminating any emotions of hurt…and pain.

She didn't feel anything for him.

Six months of being with him did nothing in his favor. He hadn't forced her to join him in his bed…nor had he forced her to comply with their traditions…

And he thought that it was enough to earn at least her trust…

But as he watched her run into Serph's arms that day…As he watched the love that she shared with him and their team…he knew that he had failed to secure space in her heart for him…

She still didn't trust him.

She still didn't need him.

She still didn't want him.

And she still didn't love him.

He was no one to her. He was still invisible.

'She married me because…' he didn't want to continue that train of thought, but he knew that he already did, "She married me because it was her job. It was her duty to her tribe. She continues to be here because of the alliance."

"That's not true."

Harley turned and there saw the silhouette of his mate.

She emerged from the darkness and looked at him. He was wearing his sleeping attire; only his thin, loose and gray pants. He wore no shirt and no turban. Her eyes glazed over him as if he were made of slick honey. His body was built and muscular but not overly buffed. His arms and upper chest showed scars that had had come from countless battles…

His hair was wild and free…

And his eyes…His eyes were something that she was never ever quite able to picture. His eyes were the perfect mixture of both happiness…and sadness.

She didn't know how to explain it…but there it was.

His eyes were the same color as his hair; strawberry blond. They were like the flames that danced in the fireplace. It wasn't like the flame of the sun; it wasn't angry or malevolent…It was the flame of innocent, passionate fire.

Argilla took a breath and stepped forward until he was merely an inch from her, "I may have married you out of obligation to my tribe…But I didn't stay _because_ of obligation."

Harley looked at her and smiled bitterly, "Oh…? Would you please enlighten me then?"

She closed the distance between them and there pulled him down for his lips to meet hers…

Argilla moaned as she felt him respond to her kiss…She felt herself being backed…She was being backed against the wall. She whimpered as the back of her head hit the wall…But her partner seemed not to care. His kiss was aggressive now; demanding…and angry.

His hands that were gripping her arms tightly now travelled down; one encircled her waist, pulling her closer and the other clamped down on her hip, gripping it like a vice.

His lips left hers and there trailed downwards, on her neck, biting the skin mercilessly and without remorse.

She stifled a hurtful moan and she felt his teeth sink into her ample flesh…She gasped and her heart skipped a beat as he marked her…

"Mine…Mine…" he whispered to her ear, his deed to mark her now done…

He looked down at her, with those eyes…oh those eyes that screamed loneliness, pain…and anger. She gulped but refused to look away. She wasn't a coward. What ever it was that angered him, she would soothe it and calm it…

"Harley…What is it? Why did you say those things…?" she asked; whispering.

Harley's lips tugged upwards for a sad and tight smile, eyes dull and half-lidded.

"You love him…don't you?" he asked, whispering as he held her face in his hand.

Argilla furrowed her eyes together, "Love…whom?"

Harley wanted to laugh out loud at that.

He shook his head and closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against hers, "Please…please don't do that. Don't pretend as if you don't know…I am no fool."

Argilla was confused.

He withdrew from her and took a step back, "You love the Embryon leader, do you not?" he asked solemnly; eyes on her.

Her pink eyes widened; Harley was wrong…!

"Serph…? Harley…I do not love Serph…!" she said to him, firmly holding onto his arm, "I mean…I love Serph." she said, correcting herself. She was aware on how it sounded…but Harley was wrong…!

Harley snorted and she frowned, "I _love_ Serph Harley. But I'm not _in love_ with him…"

She looked at him in the eyes, unclear on why she was even explaining this to him. She was here to make peace with him and there he was accusing her of infidelity…! The way he looked at her now made her feel naked. The way his accusing eyes meandered all over her body made her feel as if she were a filthy whore; unworthy…unclean.

She felt her dignity shatter as she looked at her mate. But nonetheless, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had won; that he had beaten her…and that he was right about his suspicion of her unfaithfulness.

So, she gathered the tattered remains of her pride. She then straightened herself up and glared at him, "I…I don't even have to explain this to you…!"

Harley snorted and crossed his arms, his legs apart, "You don't…?" he asked; sarcasm lacing his every syllable.

Argilla grinded her teeth, "Yea. I don't. You said it yourself remember? I only _married_ you for the alliance…and I _stayed_ for the alliance. Everything else…" she paused, angry at him and at herself, "…is just an illusion."

xxxx

The sun rose and Argilla's head throbbed.

"Oooh man…" she moaned painfully, clutching her head in her hands. What was it that happened the other night that struck her so?

"I feel like…"

She felt like she had been in one of Heat's drinking bouts. And lost.

And as she tried to focus her thoughts, organizing her mental faculties, a flash of blond streaked through her sight.

She frowned. Now she remembered.

She slapped her palm on her forehead, "Stupid…! Stupid…!" she yelled at herself.

Last night had been a mistake on her part.

The implications were disastrous.

She bit her lip in trepidation. Harley could terminate the marriage because of his accusation of unfaithfulness. He would then terminate the alliance…

Tears began to accumulate in her eyes. Everything that Serph and Gale had worked for to secure the tribe's safety was in danger. Everything that she had endured would all be for naught…

This…

_This_ was her fault wasn't it…?

Why couldn't Harley understand…?

'Why couldn't he understand what exactly…?' her inner voice asked her.

The pink-haired woman stopped her self-pity and there sat, with her shoulders slumped, attempting to find a rational answer to her subconscious' query. What could Harley not understand…? Why couldn't he understand that she was faithful…? Why she would never betray him…?

Why…wouldn't he believe her…?

Why…did she come to him that night…?

"…"

She didn't know.

She then glared. She may not know the answer yet. But she will.

xxxx

Argilla roamed the halls of the building, searching for her mate. She found him at the top with his adjutant and stood there, waiting for him to send his people away. He saw her and a moment later, they were alone.

"If you are looking for Embryon, they have long left." he stated nonchalantly.

Argilla frowned, "That's not what I came to talk to you about."

Harley shrugged his shoulders and stared at her, "Is that a fact? Then maybe you're here because you want to make sure that the alliance still stands when you awoke?" he asked, drawling.

Argilla said nothing. He was right; _half-right_.

Harley narrowed his eyes before turning away from her, and walked towards the window, "I've…I've been thinking and I have a proposal."

Argilla could feel her muscles tightening. Harley…was not his usual self. He was closing himself to her. So, she was back in enemy territory. She almost held her breath, waiting for him to continue.

She trusted him…Couldn't he see that…?

But now…she wasn't so sure.

She trusted Harley; her husband and mate.

But she did not trust the leader of the Vanguards…

Though the two were the same person, they were completely different in her eyes. Harley was a person who had emotions; he was human while the Vanguards leader only aligned himself with rational thinking and empirical logic.

So, she stood there, waiting. Who was she going to be facing? Harley…? Or the Vanguards leader?

Harley turned and faced the woman in front of him. It pained him to look at her. And quite frankly, he didn't know why…Was it because that he found himself emotionally attached to the female…? Was it because he found her to be absolutely attractive that he could approach no one else to fulfill his physical and emotional needs…?

Was he in love with her?

"Go home." he told her flatly.

Argilla snapped out of her daze, "Excuse me?"

Harley clenched his jaw, "You heard me. Leave Svadhisthana and return to Muladhara."

Argilla paled, "W-what are you saying?" she asked, stammering.

Harley lightly laughed as he shook his head, "If it is the alliance you are worried about, then don't. The alliance stands. But…our marriage does not. You are free to return to your home."

She should be happy.

This was what she had dreamed of all those nights ago…

Before she married.

Harley was letting her go. He was setting her free.

Again, she should be happy…

And she was happy…!

Wasn't she?

xxxx

The rain patted her window softly…

It was raining again. The rain always lasted a long time in the Junkland that it almost seemed perpetual…

She wondered though, as she watched the raindrops on her window, did he see them too? Was he watching them as she did…?

_*Flashback*_

_Argilla ran through the streets of Svadhisthana. She was going to be late for the evening dinner. She gritted her teeth and the rain wasn't helping. She looked around and noted that the streets were empty. Everyone had already prepared for supper. _

_She sighed. _

_She really didn't expect that her "little walk" around the city would get her hopelessly lost…and now, she was running late. _

_She found the leader's building. _

_Ah, finally. _

_She stopped though as she found her mate standing by the metallic doors; a goofy smile on his lips. She frowned; no doubt he was amused at her predicament. She gave herself a once over and saw that she was drenched and soaked through the core. Her hair was wet and her buns loose. _

_She raised an eyebrow questioningly as she watched Harley leave the sanctity of the building's protection against the rain and walked over to where she stood. _

"_What're you doing? You'll get soaked!" she said, confused at his actions._

_Harley chuckled, "And let you have all the fun? Nah."_

_Argilla made a face. He was such a kid._

_He then reached out to her and she stepped forward. _

_She felt her cheeks heat up as she noted how inviting he looked as the raindrops trickled down his face…from his forehead to his cheeks and down on his lips…_

_She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. _

"_Did I ever tell you that…you look pretty?" he asked as his fingers made contact with her loose buns, undoing them completely…letting her pink hair fall free in all its glory._

"_In the rain? I don't think so." she joked. _

_He chuckled and ran his long fingers through her hair, "No. I meant, with your hair down." _

_She didn't know why but…she said nothing and continued to drown herself in his eyes…the raging skies and angry clouds already long forgotten…_

_*End Flashback*_

She sighed and closed her eyes.

She was doing it again.

She promised herself that she wouldn't think of him anymore. And yet…there she was.

She groaned as she dragged herself across her room and there dropped herself on her old bed and stared at the white ceiling. It had been a month now; an entire month since she had returned to Muladhara.

She remembered that day.

She didn't know what to expect at that point. Was Embryon going to welcome her back? Or were they going to disown her in order to show solidarity with the Vanguards…? At that time, she didn't have much of a choice and there she stood, in front of the boundaries of Muladhara, waiting…waiting for any sign that she was welcomed back.

And that was when she saw him.

She ran to him and he caught her in his arms…

She pressed herself against him, relishing in his familiar scent and cried.

Serph held her in his arms and said nothing. Harley had informed him of what had transpired. Both Serph and Gale were surprised that the alliance was holding.

In their eyes, if Harley's accusations were true, and they knew they weren't, then the alliance should have been dissolved in its entirety. They would've been at war. Lives…would've been lost.

Argilla remembered crying there…Crying because…

"I failed…"

Argilla propped herself on her elbows as she heard a soft knock on her door. Standing, she lightly jogged to it and let it open. Serph's kind and gentle face looked at her from the other side. Argilla welcomed him, "Come on in Serph."

He nodded and stepped inside. He took two steps and there turned to face her, "Argilla."

Argilla raised an eyebrow, "What is it Serph? Is…something wrong?"

She was almost afraid to ask…

Serph sat at the foot of her bed and patted the space next to him. Argilla sighed and complied, sitting next to him, "What's up?"

Serph looked at her and held her hand, "I should ask you that. Is there…something you're not telling me?"

Argilla was surprised, "What? No! I've…I've told you everything Serph!"

He shook his head, "I…I don't think that's true."

"Really?" she asked; her irritation rising.

"What happened between you and Harley?"

At the mention of Harley's name, all enthusiasm and fire drained from her countenance. She stared at the floor and shrugged her shoulders, "Honestly Serph…I…I don't know."

Serph continued to hold her hand in his, "Were you…repulsed by him or his actions?"

Argilla's head snapped up and she looked at him with a glare, "Of course not Serph! Harley is a gentleman! He…He let me do whatever I wanted and he never forced me into anything…!"

"Then why did you leave him?"

Argilla's blood ran cold. She left him? Was that what Harley had told Serph…?

"What? Serph…I didn't leave him. He sent me back." she countered, raising an eyebrow, looking thoroughly confused.

Serph nodded, "Harley sent you back because he deemed that you…were conflicted. Your heart was not in your objective."

Argilla stood up with more speed than she had liked. Serph stood as well and she glared at him, "This…this wasn't just a mission Serph…! You think I can just go there and marry him…become his wife, his lover…and all the while having no emotional contentment or attachment to him…? You think I can just waltz in there, sign a marriage contract like it was some business deal…?! There's a limit to how much a person can…can compartmentalize…!" she bellowed, angry and upset, her eyes beginning to water.

"…"

At first, Serph said nothing but then, he decided to speak, "But it _was_…business Argilla. The alliance…"

Without thinking, Argilla slapped him; square on the face, "It's not just a mission Serph…! Why can't you understand that?! Things change…! I'm a woman damn it! And he's…" she sobbed, "and he's a man. He's just a man. There was nothing else Serph. It was just him…him and me."

Serph smiled and held her in his arms, "Then tell him that Argilla."

Argilla's heart skipped a beat, "W-what…?"

Serph closed his eyes and chuckled. He always thought that Argilla was one of the sharpest…But in these cases, she was lost…

"Tell him what you feel." he stated calmly, running his fingers through her pink locks.

Argilla said nothing and there pulled away from Serph. Serph looked into her eyes, "You love him don't you?"

She didn't know what to say…What was it that she really felt for that man…? Was it love? She was sure that it was not hatred. She did…feel funny whenever he was around and missed him when he was gone…Was that what constituted as love?

Serph saw the confusion on her face and sighed, "When you lock yourself up in this place, feeling sorry for yourself…Thinking about how you could turn back time and start all over…Punishing yourself because you were never brave enough to admit it."

Argilla gasped and there smiled bitterly at her leader, "Wow Serph; are you a pop psychologist now?"

Serph smiled sheepishly at her, his eyes half-lidded, "I've been taking a couple of classes on the side."

Argilla made a face and took a step back. Did Serph just crack a joke? What was the world coming to?

Her jovial moment, though, came to an end as she remembered her situation. Serph sighed. He tried his best. The rest was up to her.

He grasped her shoulder and tilted her chin upwards to meet his eyes, "Argilla…I can only show you the door. But it is you who should go through it. Understand…?"

Argilla's eyes were brimming with tears and there nodded; saying absolutely nothing…

xxxx

Harley slowly unwrapped the turban from his head. It had been a busy day. He frowned; in actuality, he had been extremely busy the last few weeks. He now personally led strike teams, reconnaissance missions and even stakeouts…

Yea; he had been extremely busy.

'Since she left.' a voice echoed in his head.

He closed his eyes. He didn't want to admit it. But the voice was right.

The Vanguards council of elders had deemed his decision to let the pink-haired woman go back home as grossly incompetent and irresponsible. He gritted his teeth. He was well-aware of the law against infidelity.

'Public execution by beheading.' he thought somberly.

He knew that the council was only using this as a pretext; a pretext for war and the subsequent invasion of Muladhara. They all had seen Argilla's behavior with Serph the Embryon leader and had judged that it was enough to indict her. It was all a ruse and he knew that for a fact. And if that was not enough, the council could just charge her with leaving her spousal and wifely duty as unfulfilled.

She had been at Svadhisthana for half a year and she had not yet been with child.

But he was a patient man. He knew, when he had chosen her to be his mate, that she came from a completely different culture. Her ways were different from his. He was willing to wait until the time came when she would deem herself ready.

But there came an unexpected complication. That scene with Serph. That bothered him; deeply. It showed that she loved him…even though she denied it. And now, politically, she was at fault.

They were planning on making her the sacrificial lamb.

He sighed. His decision to terminate the marriage and keep the alliance was both an emotional and political choice. He knew that he could no longer look at her face after her display with Serph. Didn't she see that it insulted him…?! Insulted him as her husband…in his own territory…?! And he didn't want to wage war against the Embryon. He had fought beside the Embryon elite team and he knew that they were strong; their innocent appearance hid their true capabilities.

And that was something the council of elders will never understand.

'Huh…They can sit in that room and gabble and bicker and formulate crappy military strategy…But they know nothing of the battlefield.' he thought to himself.

That was why he vetoed their decision to indict his mate.

If anything, by sending her home, Harley had protected the pink-haired woman from harm.

The truth was…the Embryon had a hidden agenda. She had an ulterior motive. She married him out of duty and he married her in order to position his tribe at an advantageous situation. But now though…he wasn't so sure.

She was supposed to be a political ally.

But as she spoke and tried her best to learn their ways…he found himself looking at her; gazing at her every move…amazed and amused at her attempts. He felt…at ease while around her. He felt as though he could tell her everything and anything. When he left for that week-long mission, he felt as though he were missing a part of him.

He felt…incomplete.

And as he saw her, waiting for him when he returned, he realized that it was with her that he left that missing piece with. He smiled languidly; no, it wasn't a mere piece. It was an organ that he left with her.

He, dare he say it, left his heart with her.

He chuckled; pitying himself for having such stupid and irrational emotions. 'No good can come of this. This will cloud my judgment.' he thought knowingly.

'Besides…she's long gone.'

A month was a long time.

He had thought that by then, all irrational thought in his mind would've long disappeared and he would return to the way he was before he allowed her to enter his life.

But as he stood there in his room that night, thinking about his mate, feeling that familiar and dull ache of pain pricking his chest, he knew that the irrational and illogical feelings had not left his heart.

It never did.

He let out a heavy breath. This…could not go on.

He needed to forget about her. She felt nothing for him. And these feelings would only leave him at a compromising position. And as the Vanguards leader, it should not happen.

"It never has to Harley." a soft female voice spoke lingeringly in the cool air of his chambers.

Harley turned and smiled; he hadn't even noticed her presence until she spoke.

'That compromising position that I'm scared about? I think I'm in it.' he laughed to himself.

He gestured for her to come forward and he crossed his arms, "Why did you come back?" he asked, lowly. He knew that he needed to be careful. He may love this woman…but this was the woman that had insulted him and had compromised his position.

Argilla bit her lip and took a small step forward. Harley looked at her from head to toe and again a pang of pain pierced his chest. She was wearing her old Embryon uniform. She had discarded that thing when she began to live with him…

He remembered how proud and happy he had been to see the color green pasted on her apparel…

And now, only the color of sickening orange greeted him.

He hated it.

"I came back because I needed to tell you…" she trailed off; unknowing on whether or not she was doing it right.

"Tell me what exactly?" he asked, with his arms crossed.

Argilla nodded. He was apprehensive of her and she accepted that.

"What I really feel." she stated boldly, staring at him in the eyes.

Harley laughed, "You actually…feel eh? For whom?" he asked, feigning ignorance. He was annoyed at her. He didn't really know why either. It was a contradiction and yet it was what it was. When she was not there, he would pine for her and long for her…But when she returned, all he wanted to do was kick her out of his chambers.

Which one was it? Won't he just make up his mind?

Argilla's eyes blazed in anger. He was toying with her wasn't he?! How dare he?! Wasn't it enough that she actually came back and was starting to reveal her inner most intimate feelings?! And there he was, being a complete douche bag, regurgitating her!

Angry and insulted, she stomped towards him and swung her fist, aiming for his jaw. Harley caught her by the wrist and with his male superior strength trapped her wrists in his hands and hauled her forward. He was close to her now…his eyes piercing hers.

Argilla cursed herself.

She missed. And now…their aching bodies were almost as close as can be…Barely touching…

"Well Master Sniper…?" he began, with a mock cheerful tone, "Why are you here?" he asked again.

Argilla had to stand firm; his gaze was like the intense heat of the fire…burning through her, "I came for your sorry ass." she whispered uncouthly under ragged and labored breath.

Harley's eyes widened a bit and there he released the grip he had on her wrists. Argilla frowned at him and continued, "Serph was right. I hadn't been completely honest…"

Harley scowled as he heard the Embryon leader's name but said nothing, turning away from her, "Then tell him that. Not me. I'm not interested on what you feel for that faggot."

"Good God Harley! What is it with your fixation on Serph?! How many times do I have to tell you that it's not what you think…?!" she yelled angrily.

Harley looked at her with his eyes narrowed, "It's not what _I_ think Argilla…! It's what _everyone_ thinks! It's not what I saw…! It's what everyone saw damn it!" he yelled; fury seething deeply within his veins.

Argilla stopped, "What?"

Harley took a heavy breath and released it, "What did you expect me to feel? You…are mine." he told her, again touching her arms, "You are mine…but you still…You ran to him. You ran to him as if he were the fucking oasis in your desert. You…made me look like a fool." he said with a trembling voice imbued with all the frustration and anger…only for it to end in a soft and weak whisper…

Argilla stood there; frozen. She…

"I didn't realize that Harley…I…" she stammered.

Harley released her and held up his hand, gesturing her to stop, "Forget it Argilla. Mistakes happen." he told her venomously.

She sighed, "You're right. Mistakes happen. But I'm not about to make another one Harley."

He said nothing and she stepped forward, "I love Serph…But I'm in love with _you_." she breathed out.

She closed her eyes; surprised at the feeling of utter catharsis in her system…

Harley stiffened as he heard her words. Was she…telling the truth?

'No…It's a trick…!' he screamed at himself.

Argilla sighed and took his hands on hers, "Please…look at me Harley."

He did as she asked but spoke no words and she continued, "I have…nothing to gain from being here tonight Harley. But I do know…that I have everything to lose. Please…" she paused, searching his eyes for any emotion, "Please don't let me lose you twice…" she said with the last word coming out from her lips as a trembling sigh.

Harley looked at the woman before him and took in her shaking and desperate form, "And Serph…?"

A tear escaped the woman's eye and there she let out a strangled laugh, "Serph is like a brother Harley…But you…you're my other half. I'm incomplete without you…And I never would've known that if you didn't leave me…"

Harley's lips began to tug upwards now…was she really feeling the way he did…?

"In Muladhara…I felt something was missing. Like I was missing a…" she trailed off, her eyes never leaving his.

"Like missing a limb." he completed.

She broke into a small laugh, "Yes. That's it. Like I was missing a limb."

And with that, sensing that his defenses were now gone, she closed the space between them and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Please come back to me." she whispered, earnest desperation and need dripping in her voice.

Harley let his fingertips brush against his mate's cheek and there he leaned downwards. He relished in her scent, the Arabian Jasmine, and whispered, "I never left."

Their lips finally met…

He kissed her with all the passion that he could muster. And his happiness was only strengthened as he felt her reciprocate his efforts. She clung to him…desperately and he wouldn't have it any other way.

xxxx

Argilla closed her eyes and leaned into her mate's touch. She felt his fingers touch her hair, undoing her buns. Her long hair came tumbling down…cascading gently. Harley stared at his wife and mate; hungry for her…

She then felt his hands touch the fabric of her apparel…And he slowly released her from her bonds. The sound of rustling cloth filled the room. She opened her eyes and saw that he was gazing at her…She smiled and there reached for his uniform…unbuttoning it…letting it drop to the floor.

Harley touched her bare flesh and Argilla shivered…His touch was electrifying; leaving only the feeling of utter need…of utter fire in its wake.

He laid her down on his bed gently; his eyes never leaving hers…

He lay on top of her, his chest resting against hers and there he leaned in and captured her full and luscious lips in his. She moaned beneath him and granted him entry to her cavern. He chuckled against her kiss and there navigated within her mouth expertly…

His hands roamed her ample and soft flesh and rested on her bountiful bosom. Argilla wrapped her arms around him and pulled him closer…

Harley left her lips and there stared into her eyes, "I want you."

His voice was husky and low…filled with need and desire…

She cupped his face in her hand, "Then take me…I'm right here…Only yours."

He nodded and gave her a full kiss before pulling her legs apart, nestling himself in between her long and creamy legs.

She moaned as she felt him enter her…

He let out a labored breath.

Finally, he felt complete.

She and he were one…

United.

Finally.

Heat radiated off the two bodies and permeated the room. Their skin glowed and gleamed with sweat. She wrapped her legs around his waist and there he drove in…faster…and harder. He hungered for her…how he longed for her. He wanted to taste her; every inch of her…

He wanted to feel her…to carve her…to own her.

He grabbed her shoulders and continued his pace…becoming labored and urgent with each thrust. She clung to him…hanging onto him as if her very life depended on it. She whimpered out his name and he was pleased…

But it wasn't enough.

"I want to hear it…" he whispered to her as they continued their savage and primal dance of passion.

Argilla's mind was incoherent…

Nothing made sense.

She was lost in a myriad of sensations…

Of lust…

Of love…

He was furious within her…burying himself up to the hilt of her tight passage. He was reaching the end…

Argilla could not control the words that flew out of her lips.

"H-harley…Harley…! I…"

She dug her fingernails on his shoulders…still looking for that salvation…

"Oh…Oh God…!" she whimpered poignantly.

And like a divine revelation…all became still and the truth was revealed to the lovers.

She screamed his name at the top of her lungs…

He finally heard it. She was his…

For the rest of her natural days…

She was his.

And he was hers.

Harley released his seed within her waiting womb…and there she breathed a heavy sigh, feeling only utter bliss. She felt his warmth enter her and there she sighed; his essence was within her…She was whole; she finally found her missing piece.

He collapsed on her and she welcomed him with open arms. She held him to her and took in his scent.

"Welcome home…Argilla…" he said to her, unmoving from their position, kissing her forehead.

A small cry escaped her lips; a cry of happiness and completion, "I am home…"

xxxx

Heat looked around the halls with a bored face. He sighed; he really wasn't in the mood to play ambassador with the Vanguards.

It was Serph's fault; the way he figured.

The bastard led a strike against Manipura. Heat protested and wanted to join the fight however Gale argued that he was needed in Svadhisthana while he remained in Muladhara.

Gale was right. He himself really wouldn't give the duty of being an ambassador to someone as dimwitted as Cielo. And he wouldn't be able to run the entire tribe either. So, Heat figured that being the ambassador to the Vanguards was the best choice.

And now, only the bastard and Cielo headed into the field.

He shrugged. Serph was more than capable of handling himself.

And Cielo was there.

If things had gone awry, Cielo was the master of escape tactics.

His musings were interrupted as he heard a presence enter the hall. He grinned as he beheld Argilla.

"Hey Heat. How goes it?" she asked, smiling, "Harley will be along in a few minutes." she announced.

He held out his arms to her, "Hey, don't I get a hug?"

She chuckled, "I don't think so Heat. After all, that kinda stuff is frowned upon here." she told him frankly, learning from first-hand experience.

Heat crossed his arms, "Serph got a hug." he complained childishly, feigning a hurt pout.

She laughed, "Yea and the alliance was almost terminated!"

Heat scratched the back of his head, "What your husband doesn't know won't kill him you know?" he said seductively, wiggling his eyebrows.

Argilla snorted, "You want me to snap your neck?"

Heat rolled his eyes, "Don't get your panties in a twist woman." he scoffed, "Besides, I wouldn't want to touch damaged goods anyway."

Argilla gritted her teeth, "Arrogant fucker."

Heat smiled; some things never change. It was then that he grinned one of his toothiest grins, "So…there's something I wanna ask you."

Knowing that it really didn't matter on whether or not she gave him permission to ask her what he wanted to ask her, she merely grunted, gesturing him to ask.

Heat wiggled his eyebrows, "So…did Harley strap you down on that bed and screw your brains out?"

She mimicked him and gave him her toothiest grin.

xxxx

FIN

**A/N: Arabic terms…**

**Kahwah Turkiah: Turkish coffee. A very powerful and concentrated brew of coffee that is very popular in the Middle East. It's served in a very small and vertical cup. Not for the faint hearted! Very, very bitter.**

**Hijab: Islamic scarf or headdress that women use to…erm, cover their hair and head.**

**Niqab: Islamic veil that women use to…erm cover their face from the eyes downwards until the end of the neck.**


End file.
